total drama my way season 1
by jj13dog
Summary: What would happen if there were different people in Total Drama island? Find OUT HERE
1. Chapter 1

My version of total drama, here's how it would go. All contestants (except for Mark, are 14, and in 8th grade)

"Hello, my names Chris McLean, and I'm hosting the soon to be hit reality t.v. series, Total Drama!" A handsome man yells. "In a period of eight weeks, 14 campers will battle it out, in hopes of 1 million dollars"

Chris explains the rules, blah blah blah.

"Here come our competitors now!" Chris says. "First, the bickering brothers. We have John, the kind, artistic teen, and next we have Mark, the devious and deceptive little one!"

JJ has a sorta windblown hair style, with blue eyes, a thin body, lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and braces. He is wearing a plaid shirt with a white tee underneath, with jeans and DC high-tops. He is average height.

Mark is an average height 11 year old, also thin with tanned skin, shorts, a sleeveless shirt, brown hair, green eyes, and sneakers.

"Hey man, psyched to be here" JJ says, bumping fists with Chris.

"I'm gonna win this" Mark says determined.

"I can't wait to see how you to argue, just based on your audition video." Chris says. "And next, we have a female contestant, who is a straight A, sports star, Ali!"

An average height girl comes into view; she has long straight brown hair, pretty brown eyes, a thin tanned body, and a sleeveless shirt. JJ's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Confessional (JJ)

"Ok, Ali has already blown me away ok, she's pretty, and hopefully she's nice…"

Confessional (JJ)

"Hi" Ali greets everyone.

"Hey, I'm um JJ, you ah lo- look n-n-nice" JJ manages to stumble.

"Nice to meek you to" Ali replies, shaking JJ's hand. "You look nice as well!"

Confessional (JJ)

"Yep, I'm in love"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Ok, enough with that, now let's get to our next contestants!" Chris yells. "Next we have the craziest person from the auditions, Monaco!"

A girl swings onto the screen from a vine. She has crazy red hair, has a tall pale body, a crazy smile, and a hyper mouth.

"OHH, THIS IS GONNA BE SOOO MUCH FUN" Monaco yells. She jumps around, sniffing everything around.

"Oookkkk, next, we have the uncoordinated clutz, Garret!" Chris yells.

Suddenly, we hear an explosion and a boy falls from the sky head first onto the deck. He is tall, has blonde hair in a crew cut, blue eyes, and a uncoordinated body.

"OOOWWWWW" Garret moans. "Help me"

At this, Ali and JJ run forward to help, and their hands touch trying to help Garret. JJ and Ali both blush.

Confessional (Ali)

"JJ, hmmm, maybe. He's nice. He's also sorta cute…"

Confessional out (Ali)

Garret got up and Chris swung his arms, knock him back on the ground. "Our sixth contestant is Mathew, the bossy scout do-gooder!"

A kayak with a big blonde boy in a class-b scout uniform (a casual scout uniform, a scout tee and scout shorts) comes into view. When he gets out of the kayak, he yells, "life scout, coming through!"

"Yeahhhh, Mathew, if anything, that will get you made fun of here!" Chris explains to Mathew.

"Whatever, I still show my scout pride!" he yells. "Guys if you hear this, then know when I win, we'll get state of the art bows, rifles, and tents!" Mathew finishes.

"WHATEVER" Chris yells. "Can we get to the show now?" Chris asks.

"Fine. Ok." We all agree. "Let's go on"

"Sorry about that, now let's get to the next victi- I mean, competitor, is the super nerd. Super artist, and super weirdo, Drew!"

A boat comes, holding a short blonde boy with pale skin comes on a boat. He has buck teeth and glasses. "Wow, this is going to be stupid," Drew mumbles.

"Hey, be quit or you go first, no objections!" Chris yells.

JJ and Drew were talking. "Goku is awesome! He is the coolest character ever" Drew says.

"Totally," JJ agrees.

Confessional (Mark)

"Hmm, JJ is already becoming all friendly with everyone. While I expected it before, it'll still be a problem…"

Confessional over (Mark)

Mark goes up to Mathew. "Life, eh. That is a very high rank to achieve at 14 isn't it?" Mark says.

"Yep, my Dad is the scout master, and he pushes me really hard to get rank very quickly." Mathew replies.

Confessional (Mathew)

"Ok, Mark may not be the most ideal ally for this, but when my plan goes into effect, I'll need some allies to cover me."

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Next, we have our Goth girl, Maddi" Chris exclaims.

A short girl with blue and purple highlights appears in the distance. She has brown eyes, is slightly overweight, and is wearing jeans and a tee-shirt.

"I really don't care about winning, I only came on because of a dare" Maddi complains. She stands by Drew and begins to discuss nerdy things, such as Kingdom Hearts, ect.

"Our next contestant is the hyperactive, talkative braniac, Jaden!"

A long haired boy with brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, is talking up a storm as he gets onto the dock

"Yeah, I really think I'm gonna win this because I can calculate better than everyone else here!" Jaden keeps on talking.

"Moving along. Next we have the fencing champion, who is also a major youtuber, Brendan!" A big blonde haired boy wearing a red hoodie comes into sight. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. He has a fencing bag around his shoulder.

"2 cool 4 u" Brendan exclaims. "I'm going to win this!"

"Hey, I know your voice; you're from VarietyPcGaming aren't you!" JJ exclaims.

"Yeps, that's me, User1Brendan" Brendan says.

"Man, that's awesome"

JJ and Brendan also begin to chat.

"Next, we have our stereotypical brit, Connor." Chris says.

A short blonde boy with blue eyes, very nice clothes and a butler walk onto the dock. "Ok butler, I'm afraid you'll have to go back home. Pip Pip Cheerio" Conner says. He turns around and says "Oh hello my common folk" Conner says politely.

Confessional (Connor)

"I come from a proper family, unlike these uncivilized Americans, and I am going to win this with my superiority! And maybe teach these people some manners."

Confessional over (Connor)

"Ok then, next we have our "popular girl", cheer queen hottie, Bella!"

A girl in a cheerleaders outfit flips onto the dock; causing most of the guys too start drooling. Connor comes over and says, "Dear, you look beautiful" and kisses her hand.

Confessional (Bella)

"I only let him do that is so I can play him to my advantage. My plan is to get as many boys to adore me as possible, and bend them to my will!"

Confessional over (Bella)

"Moving on, next we have our skater girl, Lauren!"

A short thin long haired blonde with blue eyes, jeans, and a Tony Hawk shirt comes over on the dock.

"What's up" Lauren asks. She has a tomboyish type personality.

"What's up?" Lauren says to the others. When she sees Bella, she has a disgusted look on her face.

Confessional (Lauren)

"I hate popular girls. They are always jerks about what me and my friends wear, and she is obviously one of them."

Confessional over (Lauren)

"Now, without further ado, I'd like to welcome Michael, the athlete of this cast!"

A short boy with black skin, brown eyes, straight black hair, and a track uniform runs onto the dock and leaps over to everyone.

"Hi guys" Michael says.

Confessional (Michael)

"I think I have a shot because I am a really good athlete"

Confessional over (Michael)

Chris settles everyone down and looks towards the camera and says "I hope you enjoyed the introductions. Next time we will have our first challenge, and then, our first elimination. To find out, tune in next time on Total Drama Island!"

**Hope you liked it. Many of the characters are based off people I know. R and R. I'll start the next part soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 the first challenge

**I'm back with the second part of Total Drama My Way. R&R.**

** "**Last time on Total Drama Island, we introduced 14 campers to the island, each unique and powerful in their own way. But, only one will win. But who will go home first. Stay tuned to Total Drama Island!"

**Title sequence plays**

Chris led everyone up a steep cliff, when they got to the top; JJ asked "Why did we hike up here?"

"Good question" Chris says. "First we'll be dividing you into teams based on analysis of personalities. JJ, you're on team A, stand over here."

"Mathew, you're on team B" Chris reads the list.

By the end of the team sorting, team A has JJ, Ali, Mark, Bella, Drew, Brendan, and Lauren. Team B has Michael, Garret, Mathew, Connor, Jaden, Monaco, and Maddi.

"Ok, now team A will be known as the Killer Bass. Team B will be known as The Funky Monkeys." Chris says

**(Sorry, I forgot the other team name!)**

"Now, you're challenge is to dive into the shark infested water from the top of the cliff, and then swim to the boat. Each team can only have one swimmer at a time. The first team to have all their team members at the boat wins. The catch-"Chris was cut off.

"WHAT, shouldn't the catch be the SHARK INVESTED WATERS" Ali yells.

"Be quiet, or it's an instant elimination for you" Chris says. Now, back to what I was saying, the catch is that you need to touch three safe buoys. That means if you touch a trapped one, it doesn't count. There is a way to distinguish the trapped from the safe, but you'll figure it out eventually!" Chris exclaims.

Confessional (Maddi)

"Ok, as much as 1 million dollars can do, it's not worth dying for, so I hope I get cut soon"

Confessional over (Maddi)

Confessional (Mathew)

"Swimming is my talent. I can swim an entire mile straight. I'll lead my team to victory without breaking a sweat!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

All the campers looked around nervously, wondering who would go first for their team.

"I guess I'll go first, hehe" JJ stumbles.

Confessional (JJ)

"I know it's a stupid move, but it will help protect me from elimination this round, and maybe impress Ali too!"

Confessional over (JJ)

Mathew went first for his team, and the two boys lined up at the edge of the cliff.

"You're going down" Mathew mutters.

"Not on your life" JJ fires back.

"Go" Chris yells, honking his fog horn.

JJ and Mathew dive and both make it to the water, but Mathew takes the lead and swims towards the nearest buoy. JJ watches and observes the buoy's features as Mather touches the buoy. The buoy explodes flinging Mathew back into the cliff.

"What's JJ waiting for?" Mark asks.

"Probably observing what trapped buoys look like" Drew says.

"You're right Drew!" Ali exclaims. "We should pay attention too, so we can know as well.

JJ sprang into action, looking for a buoy with different features, and sees one with a heart instead of a skull. "Hmm, I wonder?" JJ thinks. He touches the buoy, and it sinks into the water.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, all safe buoys sink after you touch them, so you have to take a different course each time!" Chris yells.

Everyone takes note, and within a half an hour, it's down to Drew and Maddi, neck and neck. Drew barely dodges a trapped buoy, but Maddi isn't as lucky, and rams into it. Being shot back, allowing Drew to take the lead and win the challenge.

"Woohoo!" the bass yell, while the monkeys glare at Maddi.

"What, I touched the wrong buoy, it was an honest mistake!"

Ignoring what Maddi says, her team walks away to get changed before the elimination ceremony.

Confessional (Mathew)

"Well, considering me and Maddi are the only ones who touched bouys, were on the chopping block"

Confessional over (Mathew)

**At the elimination ceremony**

"Now, the eliminations work like this. You go in the confessional, drop a picture of the contestant you want eliminated, and then whoever has the most votes, goes home!" Chris explains.

After the voting is complete, everyone is on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear the elimination.

"Now, whoever gets a marshmallow is safe. The one player who doesn't is out. They must head to the dock of shame, to ride, the boat of loserdom." Chris finishes. "Now when I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Monaco, Michael, Jaden, Connor, and Garret." Chris rambles on. "Mathew, you're on the chopping block for hitting a trapped bouy, Maddi, the same for you, but yours cost the team the victory" Chris says. "The last marshmallow goes to…" Chris waits, giving the two a close up "Maddi!"

"YES" Maddi yells. "I'm going home!"

Maddi boards the boat and is heading home.

"Well that's it for today, tune in next time for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND"


	3. Chapter 3 The Masters of Trickery

**Sorry about the wait for the other stories, I've been busy lately, but without further ado; part three of total drama my way!**

** "**Last time on total drama island, we brought our 14 campers to the cliff for a cliff diving, swimming race through shark infested waters. Maddi messed and got herself a ride on the boat of losers!" Chris says. "Who will go next, find out right here on Total Drama Island!"

Title sequence plays.

The Killer Bass are relaxing in the spa hotel. JJ is talking to Drew, while "occasionally" glancing over at Ali, who is swimming. Mark is playing soccer. Bella is getting a tan. Brendan is playing some video games in the hotels computer room recording for his channel, and Lauren is skating on the ramps.

JJ starts walking over to Ali, who is taking a break from swimming.

"You looked good out there" JJ says, blushing.

"Ahhh, thanks!" Ali replies. "I really am stoked about being on the show. I mean, I'm on TV!"

"Yeah, the island wildlife is really neat too!" JJ replies.

JJ and Ali get into a deep conversation, and Mark notices his brother's interactions.

Confessional (Mark)

"Hmm, I wonder how I can beat JJ if he's constantly gaining allies, but I can deal with him with ease, I do that at home all the time!"

Confessional over (Mark)

At the loser's cabin, Mathew is witling, while Garret is falling on his face every five seconds while he tries to climb a tree to get his underpants.

Confessional (Mathew)

"The underpants, those were my doing. Its mean, but it's part of my plan. I'm going to prank one of my teammates, and then frame someone else, most likely any threat to me winning! I'll be unstoppable!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

Suddenly out of nowhere, Monaco appears, grabbing the under pants and dropping them on Garrets head, causing everyone to laugh.

Confessional (Garret)

"This is so unfair that I have to be the laughing stock of my team, or the show, but I can still win!"

Confessional over (Garret)

A megaphone booms "Ok campers, get you're buts down to the campsites, its challenge time!" Chris yells excitedly.

"uggghhhhh" all the campers moaned.

Confessional (Brendan)

"I don't know my strategy for this, but I think I'll go by making allies and having them back me up, keep me from elimination. I'm not gonna be a bad guy, I'll be friends with them for real."

Confessional over (Brendan)

Everyone got to the central campsite, and Chris announced the challenge.

"Alright everyone, todays challenge will be… A scavenger hunt!" Chris yells excitedly.

Everyone looked around nervously, considering the last challenges danger, what would happen this time? "Ummm, what are we finding?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, I mean, do we get clues or locations?" Mathew questions.

"What do the objects look like?" asks Garret.

"Quiet!" Chris commands. Everyone shuts up.

Confessional (Lauren)

"Ok, Chris defiantly scares me, the way he commands everyone. This is his show, but it's dangerous and scary! Why can't it be a skating show?!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

"The scavenger hunt will go as followed" Chris starts. "Every team will race to the center of the forest, to find a gold idol with your team mascot on it. You must bring back the idol to this tree, climb it, and put the idol on the platform near the top, and your entire team must be present." Chris explains. "First team to do that wins the challenge. The catch is that if you bring the other teams idol out of the center clearing you found it in, your team is automatically disqualified, no exceptions!" Chris finishes.

Confessional (Mark)

"Hmm, maybe I can get rid of one of my team mates, by planting the idol on them… But who to eliminate?"

Confessional over (Mark)

"Now, for winning the first challenge, the Killer Bass get… a map and compass! And the penalties go to the losers. Funky Monkeys, you get a two minute delay. NOW GO!" Chris yells. The Killer Bass run ahead, leaving the funky monkeys behind glaring.

Mathew says "I have an idea to win this challenge. We follow the direction of the bass, and we follow until we get to the clearing, then we'll take the statue, knock them down, and run!" Mathew finishes.

"That sounds so improper" Connor objects.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Mathew says sternly.

"Mathews plan actually sounds good" Garret says. "Just don't let me touch the statue." He cautions.

"Maybe we should use a geographical measurement to find the center of the forest and…" Jaden begins to talk extremely fast about advanced mathematics, annoying everyone.

"SHUT UP JADEN!" everyone yells.

The two minute delay stops, and the Monkeys run into the woods, following the bass. And trying to get away from Jaden.

WITH THE BASS

The bass head deeper into the woods, then Mark says "I think the Monkeys are following us, so we should split up."

"Wouldn't that separate us; we do need to all be together in the end?" Questions Lauren.

"No, I mean me and another go to the center of the forest, and you guys make lots of noise, while looping around back to the campsites" Mark continues. "I'll take Brendan and the map, you guys find the Monkeys and bring them to the finish, and we'll meet you there!" Mark finishes.

Confessional (Mark)

Today I want to lose, and get rid of Brendan, and I got a plan…

Confessional over (Mark)

Confessional (Lauren)

"I don't think Mark is trying to help us… But what is he planning on though?"

Confessional over (Lauren)

The Bass split up, and begin to loop the other team around quickly. Mark and Brendan begin to the center with the map. They quickly reach the center, and then Mark springs his plan into action. Mark grabs the idol for his team, and when Brendan isn't looking, Mark steals the other teams, and puts it in Brendan's backpack!

But back on the Monkeys, things are not going well.

"What the heck, why are we at the start!?" Garret exclaims.

"They must have split up and looped around!" Mathew answers.

"Look at that, your plan failed my friend, maybe we should have just found it ourselves!" Connor exclaims.

Confessional (Mathew)

"Crap, were going to lose now, and I'm going home! Dang it!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

Mark and Brendan rush through the finish line a little later and put the idol on their plaque.

"Yes!" Brendan yells. "We win again!"

"No you don't!" Chris yells. "Brendan, if you could open your back pack."

Brendan opens his backpack, and the Monkeys Idol falls out.

Everyone gasps.

"Well, well, well, Brendan, looks like you lost it for your team, what a shame!" Chris jokes.

"But I didn't take it I swear!" Brendan pleads.

Confessional (Brendan)

"I was framed, I know it! You saw the footage right!"

Confessional over (Brendan)

Confessional (Monaco)

"That was crazy, I mean, we lost one minute, and now we won! Heheheheheheh!"

Confessional over (Monaco)

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY

"Tonight, the votes were cast, and the following players are safe!" Chris begins. "JJ, Mark" The brothers run up to receive their marshmallow. "Ali, Lauren, Drew, annnndddd…." Chris pauses for a dramatic moment. "The final Marshmallow goes to Bella! Sorry Brendan, but you screwed up!" Chris says.

Brendan heads to the dock to leave, and he boards the boat of loserdom, and leaves.

Confessional (JJ)

"Hmmm, I don't think Brendan would take the other idol. This is something Mark would do, and framing Brendan seems like him too…"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Well people, that's a wrap on another episode. Will Mathew drive his team against each other, or will it backfire. Can Mark keep manipulating the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

**This wasn't the best, but I'm still new. R&R guys! Plz! I like to know things positive or negative, and I take suggestions too. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 The thief

**Hi guys, I'm back with another episode. And from now on, Mark is JJ's 14 year old twin, ok. Just needed to balance the game for him. Without further ado, here you go. **

"Last time, on total drama island, the teams went on a scavenger hunt." Chris says. "Mark got naughty and planted the opponents idol on Brendan, losing the game for his team, and getting Brendan eliminated. Also, Mathew has been shown as a threat to his own team! What will happen next, on total drama island!"

Title sequence plays

At the spa hotel, the monkeys are not relaxing, but arguing.

"Ok, whoever took my stuff will pay, and I know one of you took it" Connor exclaims!

Confessional (Connor)

"I know for sure someone toke my couplings, and they're going to pay! How else am I supposed to teach these people how to dress properly?"

Confessional over (connor)

The rest of the monkeys were all doubting eachother, thinking they were theifs.

Garret decided to look around for the couplings.

Confessional (Garret)

"I'm gonna find the couplings for Connor, and maybe I'll have a friend for this!"

Confessional over (Garret)

But at the loser cabins, a new development had taken place.

"Ok, let's keep going" Mark said, bench pressing logs. Everyone besides JJ, who being his twin, was gapping at Mark's strength.

"Wooooowwww" Bella gapped, adoring Marks well-toned muscles. "How are you so strong?" she asked.

"I'm a lot more than just strong" Mark boasted. He put the log down and jumped from tree to tree very agile. He flipped down from it pinning a perfect landing.

Confessional (Mark)

"Yeah, another reason I'll win, I'm super athletic!"

Confessional over (Mark)

"Oh my GOD" Bella gasped. "You're amazing!" she hugged his arm.

Meanwhile, Connor was watching them with interest, obviously jealous of Mark.

Confessional (Connor)

"Ahhh, it's a shame, I'll just have to get rid of Mark. He is stealing MY girl!"

Confessional over (Connor)

Back at the lake, JJ was building up the courage to ask Ali took go on a walk with him.

"Come on, you can do it JJ" Drew said encouragingly. "She is fond of you, I know it!"

"Ok, I'll ask her" JJ said, and he walked up to her. Ali was relaxing on the dock when JJ came up and asked, "Do umm you want to ummm ahh take a walk with me later after dinner?" JJ was shaking throughout every word. "I thi-think it wou-would be nice to walk with a friend."

Confessional (JJ)

"Ok, I'm not exactly a ladies man, but I have to try. But its sooo hard…"

Confessional over (JJ)

Confessional (Ali)

"I have never been very ummm, flirted with, so to say. I'm not exactly sure how it works too. But I think JJ was flirting with me there!"

Confessional over (Ali)

"Sure, that would be fine. I have nothing to do after dinner anyway." Ali replies.

"Great, thanks!" JJ replies.

Confessional (JJ)

"YES"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Alright campers, get your butts down to the docks, its challenge time!" Chris booms out of the loudspeaker.

As usual, everyone groaned.

Ten minutes later, when everyone was down at the docks, Chris said "Alright losers, todays challenge will be more grueling then anything before, like CAPTURE THE FLAG WITH PAINTBALLS!" Chris starts. "Each team will have a fort, with a flag inside of it! Your objective is to capture it and bring it back to your flag. If you get shot by the enemy, you are in jail. To get out of jail you must be tagged by your teammates!" Chris goes on. "You have 10 minutes to prepare, NOW GO!"

The Bass are the first team to reach their fort. "OK, let's divide the team into two parties" JJ begins. "Me, Drew and Ali will be on the advance team, and the rest of you will play defense" Everyone agreed to JJ's plan, hoping it would work. "Alright, let's move out" JJ finishes.

At the monkeys side though, things are not going so well. "I have more experience with fire arms then you, I'll lead!" Mathew yells.

"You screwed us over yesterday, why should we work with you today. You have a big, big, big annoying head that-"

"Shut up Jaden" Everyone yelled.

"Well we need a team leader for this challenge, and I'm that leader!" Mathew declared.

"NO!" Everyone objected. Quickly the monkeys begin to drift apart, all doing their own thing.

Monaco leaps through the trees. She spots Lauren, whom has stayed from defense.

Confessional (Lauren)

"I have played enough first person shooters to be good with a gun! I am going solo!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

Monaco has Lauren in her sights when Lauren looks up, and fires a lucky shot that hits Monaco, sending her to jail.

"Yes!" Lauren cheers, pumping her fists in the air. "Let's do this" She runs ahead into danger.

Meanwhile, JJ, Drew, and Ali begin to enter enemy grounds. The trio sticks to the ground, staying close to cover. JJ gives a mover ahead signal, and encounter Lauren.

"Lauren" JJ whisper shouts. "I thought you were defending"

Lauren hears JJ and says "Yeah, but it's boring, so I came out here"

"Well, if you're here, wait for us, and the four advance quickly, getting closer and closer to the flag.

Within 20 minutes, Monaco, Jaden, Garret, and Connor were captured and in jail."Ugghhh, were gonna lose, and be a team member down, and because-"

"Just shut UP ALREADY" everyone yells. Jaden shuts up.

At the base of the Monkeys, Mathew and Michael are taking heavy fire.

"Damn, I can't get a chance to fire back at them" Mathew yells to Michael. "Go try to flank them!"

Michael sneaks to the side and aims at Lauren, shoots and hits her, but notifies the rest of the team.

"Oh no" Michael mutters.

Confessional (Michael)

"Ok, I still took out one of them right? So I should be safe…"

Confessional over (Michael)

Ali and JJ rush into the base of the Monkeys. JJ gets shot, but shoots Mathew at the same time.

"THE KILLER BASS WIN!" Chris yells

"But they don't have the flag!" Mathew yells.

"But your entire team has been captured" Chris explains.

All of the Bass cheer in delight. They are glad they won.

"Monkeys, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony" Chris teases.

**Later at the loser cabins.**

Mathew poked around the guy's side of the cabin.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Connor.

"Looking for you couplings!" Mathew answered. Mathew poked under Jaden's pillow. "Oh what's this Jaden?" Mathew asks sarcastically, pulling up Connors stolen items.

"What the, how did they get there, I didn't-"Jaden was cut off.

"You're the thief, and we deal with thieves at elimination!" Mathew accused. "You're going down today!"

Confessional (Jaden)

"What happened? What happened! I didn't take it, someone else did! I'm not a thief!"

Confessional over (Jaden)

**At the elimination ceremony**

"Those of you who get marshmallows are safe. Those of you who don't must go straight to the dock of shame and board the boat of loserdom." Chris explains. "And you can never come back, EVER!" Chris explains. "When I call your name come and get your marshmallow"

"Michael"

"Connor"

"Monaco"

"Garret"

"Mathew, you're on the chopping block for being a pain in the ass, and Jaden, you're on the chopping block for being a thief. And the final marshmallow goes to… Jaden!"

Jaden goes up and heads for the boat. He quickly disappears into the distance.

"Well, another campfire down, a lot more to go!" Chris exclaims. "Who will ride the boat next? Tune in next time to find out, on Total Drama Island!"


	5. Chapter 5 fright fest

**Ok guys, if you're wondering why I didn't let you submit your own OC's for this, is because the original characters I thought up were based off my friends, which works because I have different types of friends, and I really didn't want to leave that and have to hear complaints about your OC's being eliminated (You know a couple people would do that) and I don't have the time to read and review all those applications (I'm somewhat lazy) But without further ado here's chapter 5!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a good old fashioned paintball game!" Chris began. "The Killer Bass won the challenge, but that's not important. The drama is JJ somewhat asked Ali out, somewhat. Mark is extremely athletic, which attracted Bella, which pissed Connor off, and Jaden may have been framed by someone, causing him to be eliminated. What will happen next, will JJ and Ali gat together, find out on Total Drama Island!"

Title sequence plays

JJ and Ali were walking in the moonlight, looking into each other's eyes. JJ obviously wanted to take advantage of the moment, but very scared.

Confessional (JJ)

"She's so amazing, if only I could kiss her… But is it too early! What if she rejects me?"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Hey Ali, want to come to a cool place I found?" JJ asked.

"Sure, that be cool!" Ali answers.

Confessional (Ali)

"JJ is being real romantic, maybe he likes me!"

Confessional over (Ali)

JJ took Ali by the hand and led her over the rocks and brought her to the secret beach place. "It's beautiful!" Ali exclaims. JJ smiles hopefully, thinking that this could lead to great things.

"I know, let's sit for a second, and take it in." JJ says. The two sit down. JJ gets an idea. JJ takes her hand, and Ali doesn't let go.

Confessional (JJ)

"She's holding my hand, she's holding my hand!

Confessional over (JJ)

"HELLO!" Yells Monaco, ruining the moment completely.

JJ and Ali both scooted away embarrassed, and quickly went back to the cabins.

"Well, umm… That was nice" JJ said, with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, I agree" Ali replied. The two went separate ways. But Monaco went behind the cafeteria.

"So, did you complete the job" a voice in the shadows said.

"Yeppers, ruined the looovveee" Monaco answered.

"Great" the voice said stepping out of the shadows. "We can't afford to have any romantic relationships in camp, they create big alliances, and he already has too many friends to vote him off easily!" The voice said. The voice stepped out of the shadows, revealing Mark's face!

The next morning…

JJ and Ali are at the spa, intentionally avoiding each other.

Mark notices, and is obviously pleased by this.

Confessional (Mark)

"Aren't I great? First I frame someone, than next I kill the romance between the two lovebirds. I feel kind of bad about it though, JJ's never had a girlfriend, but that's his problem, not mine!"

Confessional over (Mark)

Mark struts over to Lauren, who is on the half pipe and says a "Nice moves out there. Y'know, with my power and your moves, we could win. How bout an alliance?" Mark asks.

"I guess" Lauren answers.

Confessional (Lauren)

"I still don't trust Mark, after the Brendan incident. I think Mark was written all over it, but there is no way to prove it! I might gain evidence by working with him though!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

Bella was at the loser's cabin, chatting with Connor.

"That's a very cute accent you have there" Bella compliments.

"Why thank you, my fair lady" Connor says.

Confessional (Bella)

"Ok, just to be clear, I have NO interest in that loser! I'm just gonna make him think that, and when the time comes… SNAP!"

Confessional over (Bella)

Bella get listening to Connor, while Mathew was in the guy's cabin. "Hmmm, I think Connor may be plotting to undermine us!" Mathew said urgently to the others.

"Maybe, but he also may be ordering a bear costume, I would like one of those! They seem awesome and cool to scare people with!" Monaco suggested.

"Yeaaahhhh, I don't think our friend over there even knows what a bear is!" Mathew slashed. "He is plotting against us!"

"I don't know, how we know you're not plotting against us, you are the one trying to drive us against each other!" Garret retorts.

"I can't lie; it wouldn't be like a scout to do that!" Mathew says convincingly. Everyone believes it, mostly.

Confessional (Mathew)

"I'm lying obviously, just needed to cover myself a bit"

Confessional over (Mathew)

The Monkeys were either against Connor or against Mathew. But no one went to Connor to tell him.

"Ok you victims, get your butts down to the docks, iiiitttssss challenge time!" A loud speaker booms. "NOOOWWW"

Within minutes all the campers arrived at the docks, awaiting today's torture. "Ok" Chris starts. Now that were all here, let's go over todays challenge. The challenge is a FEAR FACTOR challenge. That means we'll be using the info on your fears, gotten from your applications, and be pinning you against your fears" Chris laughs evilly. "This is gonna be fun. If you can complete the challenge involving the fear, you earn your team a point. The team with most points at the end wins!" Chris exclaims.

The campers, as usual, groan in massive disappointment.

People begin to look around nervously. Drew looks especially scared.

Confessional (Drew)

"Crap, when I'm afraid of something, I am AFRAID of it. I can't face it no matter how hard I try!"

Confessional over (drew)

Confessional (Michael)

"Crap, people are going to see what a coward I am this time, oh crap crap crap!

Confessional over (Michael)

Mark walked up to JJ and said "I can't wait to see you against your fear" he teased.

"Dude, stop it, my fear is not that bad!" JJ argued.

"You sure?" Mark retorted.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm afraid of being buried alive!" Ali said, joining in on the conversation.

Ali and JJ fell behind Mark. "You know, about last night, I'm sorry!" JJ said

"For what" Ali said confused. "I had a great time!"

"But what about when Monaco showed up?" JJ went on.

"Oh, it was a bit awkward, but it was perfectly fine. Monaco ruined it, not you!" Ali exclaimed. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the trees.

"Did someone mention the great MONACO?" Monaco yelled. Then she changed tones quickly. "Hey have you ever tried fried carrots?!" Monaco asked quickly.

"Uggghhhh" JJ growls, stomping ahead. Ali does the same, obviously annoyed.

"What did I do something? Like when that time I blew up a city block?" Monaco asks.

Confessional (JJ)

"Grrrr, Monaco has got to go! She is ruining all my chances with Ali, and is some type of psycho!"

Confessional over (JJ)

Confessional (Ali)

"What's up with that girl? She seems to be following us. I mean, she showed up last night at the wrong moment, and then again!

Confessional over (Ali)

Confessional (Monaco)

"I did that on PURPOSE! I have a deal with the strong dude that if I mess up their relationship, I get fried carrots! YAYYYYY!"

Confessional over (Monaco)

"Ok campers; let's start with our first victim. Now, let's spin the wheel of misfortune. Now, let's spin!" Chris spins the wheel, with everyone's faces on a certain section. "Our first victim, isssss… Mark!"

Mark smirks and looks to Chris and says, "Let's do this!"

Mark jogs to the fear tunnel, and Chris presses a button. Suddenly, he is forced to complete a super challenging obstacle course, with special weights making him unathletic.

"Mark's fear, not being athletic!" Chris mocks.

"Ok, let's do this!" Mark yells. Mark quickly begins to have trouble and falls onto floor.

Confessional (Mark)

"Ok, maybe I didn't do very well, but you think you could do better?"

Confessional over (Mark)

"Well then, no point for the Bass I guess" Chris says. "Tough break Mark!" Chris mocks. "Next person up issss…" Chris spins the wheel. "Monaco!"

"Monaco, your fear is having to sit through a long lecture, so you must sit through one without any craziness, and you must demonstrated you paid attention in a quiz. So we will put you in the mess hall while our interns lecture you on the HISTORY OF CANADA!" Chris explains.

"No, anything but that. Monaco will not be tortured!" Monaco yells, jumping through the woods.

"Well, since Monaco fled, that means the Monkeys get no point. That leaves the score at zero all, I wonder if our next contestant can change that? Please?" Chris whines. "Next up is Drew!"

"Drew, you are afraid, of being in the dark alone, so you must stay alone in this dark room for exactly one hour!" Chris exclaims excitedly.

Confessional (Drew)

(Sucking thumb in fetal position) "OH NOOOOOOO"

Confessional over (Drew)

Drew walks into the dark room and the door shuts behind him. "If Drew leaves this room, then he forfeits the point!"

Drew is in the dark room, muttering "I can do this! I can do this!"

"Ok, the next person up is Connor!" Chris says. "His fear is eating improper American food, sooooo"

"No! I am not going to eat your grease burgers and grease chips! No way!" Connor objects.

"Fine then, lose your team a point!" Chris says shrugging.

"Ummm, I could try…" Connor says nervously.

Confessional (Connor)

"Ok, in my country we find hamburgers disgusting! This is so unfair!"

Confessional over (Connor)

Connor sits down at the table, and grabs the burger with his pinky's pointed up and bites down into the burger, and his eyes widen. He begins to wolf it down, and when he finishes he gobbles down the fries and the shake, without his pinkies up!

Confessional (Connor)

"Ok, maybe I really enjoyed that burger, o gosh! I am going to die at home for that!"

Confessional over (Connor)

"Well Connor, for finishing your challenge, you get a point for your team!"

"Can I have another hamburger" Connor asks, his face with grease all over it.

"I thought it was too gross Connor?" Mocked Chris.

Soon all contestants had gone except JJ and Garret. The score was now tied 3 to 3.

"Ok, up next is JJ! He will be facing the fear of, going on a date!" Chris exclaims. "One girl will be chosen on the wheel to be JJ's date, and if it is successful, JJ will gain his team a point!" Chris says. "Now the lucky girl isssss…" Chris spins the wheel and it lands on a girl. "Bella!"

Confessional (JJ)

"Ugghhhh, I was hoping to go on a date with Ali! WHY!

Confessional over (JJ)

10 minutes later…

"So, what have you enjoyed most about the island?" JJ asks.

"I hate this island, I'm just here for the million" Bella replies coldly. "I only went on this date with you because Chris forced me too. I would never go out with someone like you if I had the choice!"

"What do you have against me Bella?" JJ asks.

"You're a nerd, that's what. Your brother is so much better, because he is better looking, stronger, and cooler then you!"

Confessional (Bella)

"The reason I said those is obviously because they were true! I mean, look at the way he dresses and the way he talks, it's obvious!"

Confessional over (Bella)

With everyone else…

"Now Garrets fear is to go through a cramped maze with many priceless artifacts, so Garret will have to go through this maze without breaking anything!" Chris says, obviously excited.

Garret begins and steps carefully through the maze, trying not to trigger anything that will break a vase or painting. "I can do this, I can do this" Garret whispers to himself. Suddenly, one of Chris's traps ties Garrets shoes together, and it trips him down, where he sets off a chain of vases breaking.

"And Garret loses!" Chris yells. "You Monkeys better hope JJ loses as well!"

Meanwhile, JJ is listening to Bella ramble on and on. "Ok Bella, that's nice, are you enjoying your food" JJ asks to change the subject.

"It's ok" Bella answers.

Suddenly Chris drives up with the rest of the contestants running behind him. "Well, looks alright to me. JJ, you have completed the challenge, earning your team a point! The Killer Bass win!" Chris says. "Monkeys, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony, again."

**At the elimination…**

"Monkeys, you have got to stop losing, seriously! Now, you know the rules for this. I'll start now. Those of you who are safe will receive a marshmallow." Chris says in a serious voice.

"Mathew"

"Connor"

"Michael"

"Monaco and Garret, your both on the chopping block for losing the challenge for your team. And the final marshmallow does tooo…"

"Monaco"

"Sorry Garret, looks like you is a loser" Chris jokes.

"Who will go next, and how much pain can I put them through before that? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

**Finally, that took forever to finish! R&R, and don't forget to stick around for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 You regotta be kidding me

**I'mmmm back! Sorry about the wait, school is really busy and I have been watching a lot of Attack on Titan lately! But enough of my rambling, let's get to the story!1**

"Last time on Total Drama, we conquered our fears, well, some of us did, except Monaco and Connor, who backed out or failed their challenge." Chris starts. "And when the monkeys lost, again, Garret got booted off, leaving the monkeys with four teammates. Who will go next, find out now, on Total Drama Island!"

Title sequence plays

At the spa hotel JJ and Drew are talking.

"Ok, so listen to this, Monaco keeps interrupting every moment between me and Ali!" JJ complains. "Like…"

**Flashback**

JJ and Ali are eating dinner at the mess hall, and are joking around, and Monaco jumps across they're table, spilling food all over JJ.

JJ and Ali are sitting next to each other at the campfire, staring into each other's eyes, when Monaco scares them from behind.

**End of Flashback**

"Well, I'm actually not sure what to do, I mean we both have never had a girlfriend, or have come this close!" Drew answers. "Maybe you should find out what's going on!"

"I've tried, but Monaco is impossible! I know it sounds mean, but we should work on getting rid of Monaco! She is crazy and so annoying!" JJ offers.

"I'll think about it, but it's not like me to do that type of stuff" Drew replies.

"Me neither, but I'm sick of her!" JJ finishes.

Bella is chatting with Connor.

"So, listen. I don't exactly trust my team, and I bet you hate yours" Bella started. Connor nodded his head. "Why don't you sabotage your own team so mine wins and I'll take you on a date after the elimination ceremony?" Bella finishes, fluttering her eyes to look sexy. Connor was won over, and agreed.

Confessional (Bella)

"Looks like I got my own little puppet! This should be fun…"

Confessional over (Bella)

Confessional (Connor)

"It seems stupid, but when I can truly and fully show off my etiquitness, she will fall for me completely!"

Confessional over (Connor)

"Time for the challenge losers!" Chris booms using the megaphone.

Everyone gathers at the beach, where there are two long canoes.

"Today's challenge is a regatta around the lake!" Chris announces. "The rules are simple; simply row your boat all the way around the island!" Chris explains. "The catch though, is that you must also grab your opponent's flag from their boat along the way! This will test your teamwork skills, which don't seem that good!" Chris finishes.

Confessional (Mathew)

"Easssy, I can canoe across the Atlantic by myself in one hour! I'll win this easy!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Let's go" Michael says to his teammates. "We can't lose this again!"

"Wait" Mathew interrupts. "We need a formation! I'll steer in the back, you guys propel the boat!" Mathew commands.

The Monkeys agree with determination to win, except Connor.

Confessional (Connor)

"Ah Mathew, create a formation, and when your plan "fails" I'll be on a date with the lady of my dreams!"

Confessional over (Connor)

The teams quickly assembled at the lake, eager for victory. "Ok Ali, lets win this!" JJ says.

"What else should I do?" Ali jokes sarcastically. The two share a laugh. Mark glares at them from a distance and walks over to Monaco.

"I thought you were supposed to make it awkward for them to be around each other!?" Mark questioned Monaco.

"Wellllll, you forgot to give me fried carrots this morning, soooo, I can't until you pay me back" Monaco answers, and leaps off into the distance.

"What a weirdo!" Mark mumbles.

Confessional (Mark)

"I don't think with this type of loyalty to our deal, Monaco won't be around longer, but I need some help..."

The teams were now just about ready to race around the island. "On your marks" Chris yells. "Get set…. GO!"

The teams thrust their canoes into the water as hard as they can, and start paddling. Because of Mathew's directions, the monkeys go straight, while the Bass are trying to get control of their canoe. "Come on, all at once!" JJ yells, trying to recordinate the team.

"It's not like were all experts or anything!" Bella yells back.

"Strange, even with Mathew helping I thought the Monkeys would fall behind, and we'd laugh, but this is much funnier!" Chris says pointing at the Bass's hopeless efforts.

The Monkeys are rowing to what will seemingly be their second victory. "Yes, we will win soon, and the spoils go to the victors of course!" Connor cheers.

Confessional (Connor)

"UGGGGHHHHHH, how am I supposed to go out with Bella like this?! I thought we would lose again, what the…"

Confessional over (Connor)

The bass are now about a quarter of the way around the island, while the monkeys are more than half. "Alright, now were rolling!" Mark cheers.

"But what about the Monkey's lead?" Lauren asks.

"I'm sure something will happen to them, something always does!" Bella answers.

Confessional (Bella)

"Why haven't we passed the monkeys yet? RRRRGGG, Connor, do your job NOW!"

Confessional over (Bella)

The Monkeys are on a roll.

Connor takes his paddle, and jabs his paddle into the bottom. It shatters, and the boat begins to sink.

"Ahhhhh, help!" yells Michael.

Mathew looks around for a hole where the water is leaking in, and near Connors seat, he spots a whole too big to be made by water.

Confessional (Mathew)

"Oh lookey here, a hole near Connor"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Connor, you traitor, why is there a hole under your seat!" Mathew yells.

Everyone looks where Connor is sitting, and Connor says shyly, "Global… Warming?"

Suddenly the Monkeys are fighting amongst themselves, and the bass pull ahead, cheering at their good luck. JJ and Ali hug, and Monaco jumps over to their boat and knocks them apart.

Half an hour later, the Bass cross the finish line. "And the Bass win! Interns, go get the monkeys and bring them back, they have an elimination ceremony to attend tonight!" Chris yells.

At the loser cabins…

"Guys, I think the elimination tonight is obvious, its Connor!" Mathew says. "I told you yesterday he was a traitor, and you didn't believe me, and now look!" Everyone silently agrees, knowing he was right.

At the elimination ceremony…

"You have all casted your votes, and now the person of your choice shall go home!" Chris starts. "If I call your name come and get a marshmallow!"

"Mathew"

"Monaco"

"And Michael"

"Connor, for your disloyalty, you are going home!"

Connor begins to the docks when he sees Bella watching him with Mark. Then she pulls him in and they start making out. Connors eyes widen as he realizes what happened. His attention is changed as he hears whistling that sound a lot like Mary Poppins music. "Mary Poppins!" Connor yells, as he runs out to meet the nanny who was flying down on an umbrella. "I've missed you!"

"You were a bad boy today Connor, betraying your team like that!" Mary Poppins scolds. "You are coming home with me!"

Connor pulls out an umbrella and starts whistling Mary Poppins tunes and him and his nanny fly off into the distance.

"Wellll… That was undeniably strange, but very funny, in a racist way!" Chris says. "But even so, we'll be back for more next time, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

**I LOVED THAT ENDING! I HAVE WAITED ALL SEAAON JUST TO DO THAT ONE ELIMINATION! But I'll be posting more often now, so I'll see you!**


	7. Chapter 7 the EXTREME deal

**I loved that last chapter because of the Mary Poppins joke! This one will seem a bit better paced, I hope. NOW LETS GET TO IT! (Also "Confessional shift" means transitioning from 1 person to another while still in a confessional scene. And if it's like Ali/Mark or Ali/JJ/Mark it means it would shift from Ali to Mark to JJ at certain times!)**

"Last time on Total Drama" Chris begins. "We witnessed Bella's charm go to work, capturing Connors heart, and his dignity!" Chris chuckled. "Connor, at Bella's request, sabotaged his own team, but was caught and exposed, by Mathew! Will the Monkeys ever win a challenge; will JJ and Ali hook up? Probably not to the first thing and most likely yes to the second! Find out right here, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Title sequence plays

Bella and Mark are at the dining room, chatting about their plans for the competition. "Thank god Connors gone, he was annoying as hell to talk to!" Bella says, relieved. "And I can also finally be your girlfriend openly!" Bella says flirtatiously before starting a make out session with Mark.

"First, get a room!" JJ says to Mark and Bella. "And second," JJ turns to Drew. "How did he already get another girlfriend?! That's like the 13th one in an entire year! And he has only one girlfriend at a time!" JJ complains.

"Meh, I really don't care about that stuff yet. Art, video games and school are where I worry!" Drew responds. "Also, shouldn't we be finding out a way to get rid of Monaco?" Drew asks a bit too loud.

Marks eyes widen.

Confessional (Mark/JJ)

Mark: "Crap. Crap. Crap. If Monaco goes, I can't have anyone to keep JJ and Ali apart! I can't do it, it would be too risky, and if JJ and Ali get together, it means automatic alliance! And that would just mean more work for me!

Confessional shift (Mark to JJ)

JJ: "I feel like Monaco isn't screwing with me and Ali just by coincidence, I think someone put her up to it, maybe using fried carrots or something as bait. Because me and Ali going out would equal an alliance…"

Confessional shift (JJ to Mark)

Mark: "And JJ already has too many allies!"

Confessional over (Mark/JJ)

Ali is speaking with Lauren, "Yeah, I've tried to skate before, my brother forced me too. I fell trying to go up a ramp, never tried it since!" Ali says.

"Well, I fell a lot trying to learn. I am actually really good now. Ironically, the same thing that happened to you happened to me, except I would be your brother in that situation and my brother would be you!" Lauren explains.

Ali chuckles and asks "Hey, do you play soccer Lauren?"

"I played when I was young, like most people, but I skate now!" Lauren answers.

"Okay, why don't I teach you some soccer skills and you teach me how to skate?" Ali asks.

"Sounds fun!" Lauren says eagerly. The two girls rush out of the spa hotel to the fields.

At the loser cabins…

Michael is spotting Mathew, who is attempting to bench press logs, at Michael's request. "Nice job Mathew! 10 reps are good for a first time!" Michael says with enthusiasm.

Mathew, on the other hand, looks practically dead. "Why are we doing this again?" Mathew asks, huffing and puffing.

"Because of the physical work, it makes you stronger, and because we spot each other, which means we have to look out for each other, our teamwork skills become stronger as well!" Michael answers.

"Ok, then, why isn't Monaco participating?" Mathew asks.

"Umm, dude, the girl is crazy, I don't think she is even really a team member the way she acts!" Michael says.

"Good point!" Mathew says. "Now, with all the losing we've been doing, I feel we need to step up our game and since Connors gone, that means there are no traitors in our midst!"

"Yep and there are only 3 of us left! If we lose, we'll be on the chopping block because there is no way only two people can beat 6!" Michael exclaims.

"Well, even with only two of us we can win, I mean we've been the strongest members on our team the entire season! The others were really just dead weight." Mathew argues. "I think Monaco may be another traitor, I mean, she spends so much time with the other team, like during the other challenge, she jumped on their boat!"

Confessional (Mathew/Michael)

Mathew: "I think Monaco isn't a traitor, just insane. But she does have some strong physical abilities that are a threat to my chances of winning…"

Confessional shift (Mathew to Michael)

Michael: "Mathew has a point, and Monaco is quite annoying as well as mysterious!"

Confessional over (Michael/Mathew)

"Alright campers, get your butts down here, its challenge time!" Chris booms through the loud speaker.

The campers get to the central campsite, where Chris is waiting with a jetpack.

"What's with the jetpack?" Drew asks politely.

"You'll understand in a minute after I explain the challenge." Chris answers. "Now, today will be the most grueling challenge yet! It is the extreme sports challenge!" Chris exclaims. Everyone looks around nervously, knowing this would most likely be the most dangerous challenge yet. "In this event, 3 campers will participate in 1 of the 3 extreme sports. First, we will have the skydiving challenge, where one camper will skydive from 20,000 feet down to a large red trampoline. If you reach the trampoline first, your team gets a point. Second challenge, one camper will have to climb up the cliff you dived off of in the first challenge, first one to scale the cliff, wins the challenge! And finally, the last challenge will be the skate-off! One team member will skate the half pipe, trying to earn as many points as possible, whoever has the most points at the end of their run, wins the point!" Chris explains.

Confessional (Lauren)

"Yes, I am the best skater here! Back at home I won the local skating competition 3 years straight, oh and counting!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

"Now, I will spin the wheel of misfortune to see who will skydive in the first challenge, unless somebody volunteers!" Chris says. Everyone is silent, in order so they don't… provoke Chris. "No one, ok then, wheel it is!"

Chris spins the wheel for the Bass, and it lands on Bella. "Ummmm, do I have to do this, because I think really fast winds could mess up my hair, like bad!" Bella complains.

"Oh suck it up and just do it Bella!" Lauren yells, obviously annoyed.

Confessional (Bella/Lauren)

Bella; "That girl, is going to go next! Because-

SHIFT

Lauren; "She is lazy, arrogant-"

SHIFT

Bella; "Pushy, and unpopular-

SHIFT (Both confessionals)

Bella and Lauren; "LITTLE BRAT!"

Confessional over (Bella/Lauren)

Chris spins the wheel again for the Monkeys, and it lands on Monaco. "OHHHH, YES! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE I WAS 0!" Monaco cheers before getting on the plane.

"Hey Mark" Bella says. "I need you to help me knock Lauren out, because she is completely ugly and annoying! She doesn't even wear make-up!" Bella demands.

"Sure, I'd actually enjoy that quite a bit if you ask me!" Mark answers. Bella smiles, obviously pleased. Bella boards the plane ready to skydive. The plane fly's up into the sky, to its drop location.

"Here goes nothing!" Bella says, jumping out of the plane headfirst.

"WEEEEEE!" Monaco yells jumping out of the plane.

Bella shoots downwards accelerating very quickly, and far ahead of Monaco, who is dancing in the air. Bella pulls her parachute and floats down to the trampoline, where she lands gracefully, whereas Monaco crashes into the ground but is completely unfazed, because she gets right back up not even aware of any pain.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella; "Does that girl even feel pain, IS SHE EVEN HUMAN?!"

Confessional over (Bella)

"For Bella's graceful performance, the Bass now have a point and are in the lead, as usual!" Chris says, mocking the other team.

Confessional (Mathew)

"We need a win bad! Even Chris is mocking us. If we lose, my vote is for Monaco, hands down, Michaels too!

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Our next challenge is the cliff climbing challenge, now I will pick two people to participate…" Chris does his thing and JJ is versing Mathew in the challenge.

Confessional (JJ/Mathew)

JJ; "Ummmm, I am going to die, I mean I have barley any upper body strength, and I have never climbed before either, crap, crap, crap!"

SHIFT

Mathew; "I got this in the bag; I've been climbing since I was 10 years old. He's going down!

Confessional over (Mathew/JJ)

"Oh yeah, I forgot to add, you don't get harnesses, so if you fall, ummmm, good luck!" Chris adds just as the two start to climb. Mathew starts climbing the cliff with ease, finding footholds like a mouse finds cheese, JJ on the other hand, struggles with every step.

"Umm, so this foot goes here, but then where do I put this foot!" JJ mumbles to himself.

"Ok, just like Dad taught me, find a step, and use it!" Mathew repeats as he rushes up the cliff. Mathew reaches the top within minutes, with JJ trailing behind.

"Oh yeah, I won! BOOM!" Mathew brags.

"Yeah Mathew!" Michael yells, happy they hadn't lost.

"I like fried carrots!" Monaco yells out randomly. "What?" Monaco asks when everyone turns their head towards her. "They taste great!"

"Ok… disregarding that comment, the results of the climbing challenge are clear, the Monkeys win! For once!" Chris says. "Now let's take a break before the next challenge.

Later…

Mark walks up to JJ, ready to manipulate his brother into his own pawn. "Hey bro, I need to talk to you" Mark starts.

"Ok, what about?" JJ asks.

"If we lose the challenge, you will most likely get the boot, unless someone else gets more votes." Mark starts. "So, my plan is that me, you, Bella, and someone else vote for Lauren, and you'll be safe!" Mark says. "You should convince Drew, because he's your friend. Are you in?" Mark asks.

"Sure, but why Lauren?" JJ asks.

"Would you rather it be Ali?" Mark threatened.

"Ok, Lauren it is!" JJ answers quickly.

Later, at the site of the final challenge…

"Ok, it's time to choose the contestants for the skating challenge!" Chris starts. "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" Lauren yells, joking around. "I really am volunteering though!"

"Haha very funny" Bella comments. "Its soooo original" Bella finished sarcastically.

"Like you're funnier!" Lauren argues back. The two glare at eachother with hate and frustration.

"And for the Monkey's, I will spin" Chris says.

Before he can spin Michael stands up and says "I'll do it" and heads over to the half pipe.

"Ok, Lauren, you look like you have your board. Michael, you will be given a board as well, oh and no pads for either of you! It's good to have pain in this, it brings the ratings up!" Chris says.

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren; "I'm starting to get the slightest feeling Chris isn't really concerned with our safety…"

Confessional over (Lauren)

Mark looked at Lauren, knowing she would lose. "Oh, Lauren, you don't know what's in store for you" Mark whispered.

Bella took off on the half pipe, but as she started up the ramp she fell off, slipping on some sort of grease. Michael just rolls up and down the pipe. "Well, considering Lauren has just sprained an ankle on her first run…" Chris starts. "The Monkey's win, for once!" Chris says, in disbelief. Mathew and Michael hive five each other, while Monaco jumps all around. "Bass, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony!" The Bass sulk away, very shocked at the loss.

Confessional (Mark)

"Ahhh, it feels good to sabotage my team!"

Confessional over (Mark)

At the loser cabin…

Ali was quietly organizing her things and taking some alone time in the losers cabin, no longer shocked by the loss, but still upset about it. Suddenly she hears a voice.

"Ali, I need a favor." Mark says.

"What is it?" Ali asks.

"I need you to vote for JJ tonight!" Mark says with a smirk.

"What, Why?! Ali asks shocked.

"Because I want you to, and I have this" Mark says holding up Ali's diary.

"You, you monster! Don't even think about it!" Ali says, horrified.

"Oh, I will. Maybe I'll forget if you vote for JJ…" Mark says, strutting away.

Ali sighs "Sorry JJ" and sits down with a glum look on her face.

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY…

"Well, today was interesting." Chris starts. "You guys actually lost for once, and for once, I have some real drama!" Chris says. "Tonight, I will be showing the votes!" Chris clicks a remote and a screen appears, playing the confessional cams during the vote.

The footage revealed Bella, JJ, Mark, and Drew voted for Lauren, and Lauren voted for JJ. But Ali's vote came up next…

"My vote is for… JJ" Ali says in the footage.

JJ's eyes widen in disbelief.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ is crying in the confessional. "How could she! I thought she actually liked me!"

Confessional over (JJ)

JJ stood up "Ali how could you…" JJ begins to cry as she runs off into the woods.

"JJ, wait!" Ali cries, wanting to explain.

"Well, besides from that drama right there, I think we all know who's going home! It's Lauren!" Chris says.

Lauren walks towards the dock of shame, and Bella is sarcastically waving good bye.

Confessional (Bella)

"Ahh, getting what you want feels good!" Bella says.

Confessional over (Bella)

"Well, that was a terrific episode!" Chris says into the camera. "Will JJ forgive Ali, and will Mark hold the grasp on the entire game? Find out all this and more, next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

**Wow, that was a long and important chapter! I can't believe I'm already half way through the season! Well, See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8 lovey dovey time

**Ok guys, I need to get rid of the suspense of the story. You should read the last chapter if you didn't. R&R guys! Also I'm putting up a poll for who you think will win on my profile, PLEASE VOTE! I need to see who fan favs are at the moment!**

"Last time, on Total Drama" Chris starts. "After a dispute between Lauren and Bella, Mark did his girlfriend a favor and destroyed Lauren! He also blackmailed Ali into voting for JJ, causing me to reveal the confessional votes to up the drama. Now what will become of JJ and Ali? Will Mark continue to yet control the flow of the game? Find out right here, right now, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Title sequence plays

At the winner cabin…

"I can't believe we actually won!" Mathew says, still shocked from their victory yesterday, like everyone else.

"I'm just glad we haven't been completely eliminated yet!" Michael says in response.

"Well, were bound to lose again, so how bout we work together until after we lose again against Monaco?" Mathew suggests. "I mean, she is kinda the outlier in our team!"

"Yeah, that works!" Michael agrees.

At the loser cabins…

"JJ, please listen to me!" Ali pleads.

"So what?! So I can be tricked by you again?! Or maybe be your little minion?! I don't think so!" JJ yells towards Ali. "I thought you actually liked me!" JJ yells at Ali as he stomps off.

Confessional (Ali/JJ)

Ali; "How could I have been so stupid?! How didn't I realize what Mark was doing?!

Shift (Ali to JJ

JJ; I can't believe this I mean after all-

Shift (Ali/JJ splitscreen sync)

Ali and JJ; I really liked that one; I thought it would work out… Apparently not…

Confessional over (Ali/JJ)

After Bella and Mark listen in on JJ and Ali's conversation. "Wow, you are better than I thought!" Bella says, kissing Mark. Suddenly the two are in a make out session.

Confessional (Mark/Bella)

Mark; Wow, Bella is HOT! Oh yeah, and Makayla, were through!

Shift

Bella; "Mark is a great boyfriend, I mean, he'll make-out with me like every minute! It's amazing! We never even have to talk; we just kiss all the time! I know barely know a thing about him!"

Confessional over (Mark/Bella)

JJ is speaking with Drew. "I can't believe Ali would do that, tricking me like that!"

"Well, I have seen here when she's not around you, she is really nice around everyone! Maybe someone forced into doing it!" Drew suggests.

"No one here is cruel enough to do something like that, not even Mark!" JJ says.

"True, but I still don't think Ali is that cruel either though" Drew says.

"Whatever you think is fine, but I no longer trust her, I still can't believe it!" JJ says, walking away.

"Alright campers, get your butts down to the mess hall, its challenge time!" Chris booms through the mega phone.

Everyone gathers down at the mess hall, scared of the challenge that would lie ahead of them. Ali looked towards JJ with a look that showed her regret right in her face. JJ looked at her with disgust and sadness in his eyes. Ali looked upwards, wondering if JJ would ever forgive her.

"Alright! Now that were all here, we can begin." Chris starts off "As of now, the teams are no more! The teams are merged! No more Monkeys and no more Bass! It's every man for themselves!" Chris says enthusiastically. "Now, because of recent events…" Chris glances at Ali and JJ. "Today's challenge will be a romance challenge!"

Confessional (JJ)

"Chris, #$^* you man!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Now, the only two couples I will team for today's challenge are obviously Mark and Bella, along with JJ and Ali!" Chris says. "And because there aren't enough girls for boys on the island currently, I am bringing two girls back to the island to compete!"

The boat of losers comes into view, carrying Lauren the skater, and Maddi the Goth. "Uggghhhhh, why do II have to be here? I was already eliminated!" Maddi complains.

Chris answers her question. "Contract, remember?"

"Whatever" Maddi replies.

Lauren and Ali are talking, "well, JJ does have a good reason to be upset!" Lauren says. "Based on the episodes I saw after I was eliminated, I know for a fact he really likes you!"

Ali sighs and replies "I already knew that, but, I'm not sure what to do now! Maybe during the dating challenge…"

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Chris says. "Lauren, you're with Mathew! Maddi, you're with Michael! That leaves Drew with Monaco! Now the first part of today's challenge is the get to know you challenge! You have a half an hour to learn a bit about each other, and then you will be quizzed on that information! Now go learn about each other!"

JJ and Ali are sitting in the mess hall, in a VERY awkward situation. "JJ I know I hurt you, and you don't want to talk about it, and that's fine. But right now we need to focus on getting rid of Mark okay! We have to win!" Ali pleads.

"Ok, but I am going to vote for you tonight. Ali, you… broke my heart last night, how can I trust you now!" JJ says. "But your right. Mark is more important to get rid of. I have to show him, just this once, that he is no better than I am!"

"Alright!" Ali says cheerfully. "We already know a lot about each other, but let's review a few things so we'll win!" Ali and JJ begin to talk to each other, starting to rekindle the flame put out the last night.

Meanwhile, every other team besides Mark and Bella (who are making out, obviously) are frantically running around trying to remember as many things as possible about each other. "Times up!" Chris says. "Now make your way to the booths!"

Everyone goes to a booth with their partner. "Now, JJ, what is Ali's favorite color?" Chris asks.

"Easy, it's yellow!" JJ answers.

"Correct!" Chris says. "JJ and Ali, you gain 10 points!" The number above JJ and Ali changes to 10. The teams go like this for 10 rounds. The scores at the end of these rounds are 100 for Ali and JJ, 40 for Mark and Bella, and 30 for Mathew and Lauren, and Maddi and Michael tied at 10 with Monaco and Drew.

"Well, the winners of the first part of the challenge are obvious, JJ and Ali!" Chris says excitedly.

JJ and Ali hug, and JJ awkwardly pulls away as soon as he hugs her, to Ali's disappointment.

Confessional (Mark)

"Crap, were losing and that will lead to my elimination, but maybe I can pull some strings…"

Confessional over (Mark)

The groups have moved now to a field, and Chris has blindfolded all the guys. "Now, the final challenge, a trust race through this trapped field. The guys will be blinded, and will be forced to rely on their partners to get through it. First team to have the guy to get to the end will win immunity at tonight's elimination ceremony!" Chris explains excitedly.

Confessional (JJ)

"Ummmmm, I still do not trust Ali much, even though our recent, "bonding"!"

Confessional over (JJ)

The teams were ready at their spots, itching to be able to go and win. "Oh, JJ and Ali, for winning the last event, you two get a 2 minute head start, now you two go!" Chris says.

JJ and Ali start, with Ali yelling out commands, and JJ following them. Even with the head start, JJ still was paranoid about Ali's commands. The head start was soon over and all the other teams, except Monaco, who was just yelling "FRIED CARROTS!" while Drew, just kept walking into traps.

"JJ, please, please trust me! I really like you! The only reason at all I voted for you was because Mark blackmailed me! I really do like you!" Ali screamed.

Confessional (JJ/Mark)

JJ; "Mark? Mark?! I can't believe it! Actually, I kinda can. But now, Ali and I are going to be a real thing now! I'm going to actually ask her out!

SHIFT

Mark; "Ohhh crap, maybe I should of kept Ali's diary for further use…"

Confessional over (JJ/Mark)

JJ ran straight through the traps, following Ali's precise orders, ready to get rid of Mark, once and for all. JJ quickly crosses the finish line, and rips off his blind fold, and hugs Ali.

"And JJ and Ali win!" Chris announces. "Now, you may think you're going to be eliminating someone tonight, but, no, this was a reward challenge!" Chris says. Everyone looks at Chris confused. "Ok, that means JJ and Ali get to share a reward that is related to the theme of the challenge, which is a romantic 4-day cruise. You also get to choose one player to bring back into the game!" Chris finishes.

JJ and Ali spoke for about three seconds before they answered.

"We'll bring back… Lauren!" Ali announces.

Lauren jumps up into the air and screams, "Yes! I'm back in the game!"

Everyone leaves and JJ and Ali leave together, holding hands.

**(I've been waiting to write this part the entire SEASON)**

"Ali, can I ask you something?" JJ asks

"Yeah"

"You actually meant what you said earlier during the challenge right?"

"Of course, I really like you!" Ali says, looking into JJ eyes.

"Then, woul- would you want to be my gir-girl-girl" JJ stutters, struggling to ask Ali this question.

"Yes JJ, I would love to go out with you!" Ali responds.

JJ leans in and kisses Ali on the lips for three seconds.

Confessional (JJ and Ali)

JJ; "I'M ACTUALLY GOING OUT WITH ALI! YES, YES, YES!

Ali; "My first kiss, magical!"

The two walk off towards the cruise boat, ready for a cruise.

"Well, that was a very sweet and romantic episode, with no elimination, and Lauren has come back! Who will go next? Who will hook up next? Find out, right here, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

**Sorry for the bias chapter guys! I really rushed it a bit. But remember to vote for who you want to win, PLEASE! R&R! AND REMEMBER TO ALERT YOURSELF TO THE STORY! Please vote on my profile page please! BIIIEEEEE!**


End file.
